callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
NRC-Egyptian Conflict
The Nile River War is a war that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Fought on Egyptian soil between the native government and the invading Nile River Coalition, the war broke out over territorial disputes regarding the Nile River, which both sides sought to control for its water supply; a commodity following several crippling droughts in the region. The conflict served as a proxy war between the Winslow Accord, which supported the Egyptian Army, and the Common Defense Pact, which supported the NRC. The Winslow Accord came under much criticism by the Egyptians for being notoriously lax in their support, and as of 2065, the conflict was unresolved. Overview Events leading up to the war Throughout the 2030s, the Nile River Coalition developed plans for several dams and water treatment plants on the Nile River and its tributaries. Although it did not yet have adequate funding to materialize these plans, it felt it was entitled build such dams on parts of the Nile River that passed through its territory. This was met with dismay from the Egyptian government and the Winslow Accord, who warned the NRC that its plans breached the Helsinki Rules. Following strengthening ties between the NRC and the Common Defense Pact after 2039, much of the NRC's member nations were admitted into the CDP, granting them the economic stability to carry out their plans. Construction of the dams began in the early 2050s, and by the end of the decade, the construction of the dams in every NRC member nation was complete. As a direct result, Egypt received a significantly lower proportion of the Nile's water resources. Threatened by severe drought, Egypt demanded the NRC to cease its operations in the Nile; when they refused, the Egyptian government formally declared war on the NRC. NRC invasion Initially on the offensive against the NRC, the Egyptian Army was locked in a stalemate for 4 years, until it was finally pushed back into its own territory. The NRC, which had received military backing from the CDP, launched a successful counteroffensive against the Egyptian forces in 2063 and drove them back to the capital, Cairo, where a weary and weakened Egyptian Army prepared to make its final stand. Relying primarily on D.E.A.D. anti-air systems that protected the city from aerial assault, the Egyptian forces managed to hold on to the city against the NRC's ground forces until 2064, when the NRC received leaked information from a rogue Winslow Accord operative who sought to defect to the CDP. In exchange for the leaks, the NRC took the defector in and attempted to arrange his safe passage to CDP territory. The leaked information helped the NRC target weak points in the Egyptian military defense, including their makeshift base of operations at Ramses Station. After launching a massive ground offensive against Ramses Station, the NRC, with the help of their newfound ally, managed to disable the Egyptian Army's anti-air and secure the site. The Egyptian Army suffered massive losses and were forced into retreat. Egyptian counteroffensive The involvement of the rogue operative served as an incentive for the Winslow Accord to increase its support of the Egyptian Army, which had previously been very modest. A joint Egyptian Army-Winslow Accord air assault on the sub-Cairo aquifers, which had been captured by the NRC upon their arrival at Cairo, proved successful, leaving the NRC forces in the area defeated, but the aquifers were largely destroyed in the battle. Nevertheless, the NRC suffered a massive setback. With the help of the Winslow Accord, the tide of the battle for Cairo soon turned. The NRC lost territory and fell back to the Lotus Towers, a series of massive, fortified high-rise complexes that housed thousands of civilians, which the NRC used as a makeshift forward operating base. On the 9th of June, 2064, NRC General Abasi Hakim was publicly assassinated whilst giving a speech at Lotus Towers, sparking a civilian uprising against the NRC forces. The few remaining NRC forces in Cairo were quickly overwhelmed and pushed out of the city, and the defector who had been aiding the NRC was killed in the battle. The main instigator of the uprising, Egyptian Army Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil, was captured by the NRC. On October 25th, 2065, Egyptian Prime Minister Said was captured by the NRC and taken to a detention center in Ethiopia. Two days later, the facility was attacked by Winslow Accord special forces, who secured the Prime Minister and Lieutenant Khalil. It is likely that the war has since turned in Egypt’s favour considering the huge losses in man power the NRC endures, in addition to multiple defeats the NRC suffer against a fairly small number of WA soldiers, likely disgracing them in the eyes of the CDP. The fact that Winslow Accord special forces can conduct operations, deep within NRC territory (Ethiopia has no border with Egypt) indicates the NRC might in fact be losing territory. Second Cold War Category:Conflicts